Anubis Camping
by randomdizzy
Summary: Trudy and Victor have thought of camping for some time now. When they announce it, two unexpected guests arrive. Who is the new spirit haunting the field. Fabina/ Peddie/ Jara/ Viera/ Amfie/ Trasper and a hint of Moy. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPTING PLOT AND OCS YOU DON T RECOGNISE!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_**Trudy walks in with Victor and says**_

_**"Listen up, sweeties. We have an announcement."**_

_**Amber shrieks "Omigod, no waaaaaaaaaay! You two are engaged?! I never thought I`d see the day!"**_

_**Both Trudy and Victor look stunned. Then both start denying it.**_

_**"What? No, no, no! That will never happen! There`s more chance of Nina dating Joy!"**_

_**Amber sits down. "What is it then? We aren`t getting rid of either of you."**_

_**Trudy laughs. "You wish. No, we`ve set up a camping trip. Now, as it`s mid-autumn, I advise you to pack warm clothes and nightwear. And practical walking shoes, no pencil thin heels."**_

_**At this everyone looks at Amber. Miss Fashionista.**_

_**"What? Ohhh, gross, Trudy! Walking? Muddy fields? Urgh... fine."**_

_**Just then two people enter, carrying tents. Fabian and Nina stand up.**_

_**"What the heck are you doing here?"**_

_**Patricia says "Oh, rats, Vera. Haven`t you caused enough trouble with Victor and Trudy?"**_

_**"No. It was them who invited me."**_

_**Everyone gives Trudy and Victor odd looks, knowing about Trudy`s famed hatred of Vera. **_

_**Nina says "Who invited Jasper, then?"**_

_**Jasper smiles at Trudy. "Trudy, of course. The poor thing says she misses having a laugh."**_

_**Trudy smiles at him. "You know I do."**_

_**"We`ll have plenty time to have a laugh together on this holiday."**_

_**Patricia and Eddie grin evilly. "That`s not all you two`ll be doing, is it?"**_

_**"Well. We`ll be walking, cooking, and generally keeping you kiddies out of trouble."**_

_**Mara smiled. "Oh, yeah. As best you can. What about the new girl?"**_

_**"Well, she`s not coming until the week after the holiday."**_

_**"Trudy, have you got the room organisation fixed up?"**_

_**"Yes, I have. No worries, it`s not endangering anyone. Into the car, people."**_

**OK, so there`s the prologue. One of my puppies has got to my kitten and now it`s waiting to give us a kuppy! Aww. Review please. It`ll show the world a rainbow kuppy! RandomDizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 _

"Here we are, my sweeties! Out you hop."

Eddie said "_Hop_? What are we, two? "

Trudy giggled. "Ooh, sorry, sweetie. I forget that you`re teenagers."

The lot of them shared scornful looks, then got out of the car. Victor, Vera and Jasper were already putting up the tents.

Trudy said "OK. In the first tent we have Nina, Amber and Mara. In the second tent is Patricia and Joy. In the third tent is Mick, Jerome and Alfie. In the fourth tent is Fabian and Eddie. In the fifth tent is Victor and Vera. Jasper and I will take the last tent. After we`ve all got settled in, we`ll start dinner. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Do you three need some help?"

Trudy darted to help. The students stood there. Nina poked her boyfriend.

"Hey, what`s up? We`re on holiday! No curfew."

Then she called "Hey, Trudes, no curfew, right?"

Trudy laughed. "Your curfew has been lifted to 11 P.M. You have free roam until then, but don`t stray too far after dark."

Then she returned to trying to pin a pole into the ground.

Nina said "See, Fabian? We don`t have to put up with pin drop! Why are you still so miserable?"

"My godfather and my housemother. It`s not natural. Look at them, Nins."

They looked over. Trudy was knelt on the ground, hammering at a pole. Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Ew. I take your point. But don`t you think it cute? Trudy has been waiting nearly her whole life for someone to love. Aren`t you pleased it`s your godfather?"

"No. Not as they`re all googoo eyed at each other."

***Trudy`s POV***

Why can`t I get this stupid pole in the ground?!

"Calm down, Trudy, it`s almost in."

"It`s been almost in for fifteen minutes! Can you tell that this is the first time I`ve ever been camping?"

"Not at all. Don`t worry. Come here, I`ll help you."

He knelt down next to me, then started guiding my hands.

***Nina`s POV***

"Urgh, look now. They`re holding hands."

I looked. He was just being dramatic. Jasper was helping Trudy get a pole in the ground.

"Trudes has been having trouble with that pole for 15 minutes, Fabian. It`s not a bad thing that he`s helping her."

"It is. And they`re sharing a tent, Nina. It`s not good."

***Patricia`s POV***

Sick Puppies RULE!

"Patricia?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of sneaking off tonight, really scaring them senseless, while we sit in a tree?"

I laughed. "You know, after living with Jerome and Alfie, I see that as a bit soft. What we really need to do is leave spooky messages in the adults` tents and then hide away. A bit of fake blood on the notes would be a classic touch."

"Do you know what, Yacker? That may be your best idea yet."

"I`m full of them, Slimeball."

"Full of yourself, too."

"Says the American!"

Nina`s voice said "Oh, thanks, Patricia (!)"

"See, Nins, I told you so. Even Patricia agrees."

"Hey, Yacker, look at Vera and Victor."

I looked at them. They were stood kissing.

"Ohhhhh, gross, guys! Get a tent!"

They broke apart long enough for Vera to say "You two do it all the time, nobody spies on you. Nose out of our business."

Trudy`s voice came over, and she sounded amused. "You two could be mistaken for teenagers, with the way you keep kissing."

***Trudy`s POV***

Inviting Vera may have been a mistake. I can`t get Victor to help get the stupid tents down and Jasper`s already trying to calm me down.

"Here, darling, let me do it. You take a break."

He`s so sweet, isn`t he? I sat on the grass. It was damp and I sat in a mud puddle. I looked down.

"Oh, my...!"

"What is it, Trudy?"

"I just sat in a puddle."

"It`s OK, you can change later, can`t you?"

"I guess so."

"Hey, don`t look so down. It`s OK."

I`m such an idiot!

"I suppose it is..."

I was dressed in my white jeans and new grey top. Which was awful, especially as I`d got them all muddy.

"You know, Trudy, it`s not your clothes that matter. It`s who`s wearing them."

"I know."

Does he know that I like him? Not as a friend but more like a boyfriend?

***Jasper`s POV***

Trudy looked furious with herself. Why, I don`t know. She hadn`t seen the puddle.

"Tell you what. Tonight, if you like, we can go for a walk. Just us, in the woods."

She brightened up a bit. "That sounds fantastic."

I wonder if she knows that I like her? And not as a friend. I think I`ve found the one for me.

**Sorry it was so sappy. But please review, the world is waiting for our rainbow kuppy!**

**RandomDizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

***Third person`s POV***

Trudy and Jasper were exhausted. They sat around the tent area.

"Do you think it a bad thing that we invited Vera?"

"Trudy, in your opinon, everything to do with her is a bad thing."

Trudy giggled and said "You know me better than _I _do. If I didn`t know any better, I`d say you`d been stalking me."

"No, I`m not that type of person. I wouldn`t stalk you, no matter how much I want to. Come on, let`s go for that walk."

They set off into the woods.

***Nina`s POV***

"Nina? What`s up?"

Mara was giving me a weird look. Amber was curling her hair.

"She`s daydreaming about Fabian, obvi."

"No, actually. I was thinking about Trudy."

Amber said "Why would you do that? She`s ancient, and really dull."

Mara said "So dull, yet you love her to bits? She`s like your mum, Amber."

"Did I say I don`t love her like a mum? No. I just said she`s a bit boring. Why would someone like Nina who has someone to date care about Trudy?"

"I do so care! She`s not just like your mum, Amber. She`s cared for me like my mum would`ve ever since I got here."

We were interrupted by a quiet call.

"Nina, Mara, Amber, quick!"

We all walked out and saw our boyfriends.

"What is it, boys?"

"Nearly time for the campfire."

Jerome and Alfie cracked up at our expressions.

I said "OK, now the emergency."

"That was it, Nins. They just chose to be drama royal families."

"There`s only two of them."

"When has that ever stopped them?"

"True. Are you still worried over the prospect of Trasper?"

"Yeah, I am. It`s gross to think of it."

***Trudy`s POV***

"Trudy?"

Jasper sounded like he was a bit nervous about asking me something.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about having a boyfriend, maybe a family?"

"I have, yes. Only, I don`t think I`ll ever see that."

"Why don`t you?"

"Because the person I like might not feel the same way."

"Who is it you like?"

I looked at him. "I`m looking at him."

He smiled, making me feel faint.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot more comfortable saying this. Trudy, I really like you too."

I almost fainted. We started walking back to the campsite. He took hold of my hand and squeezed.

***Mara`s POV***

Jerome and I sat with Nina and Fabian, who were kissing like Romeo and Juliet.

"You two, cut it out! There are other people here, you know!"

Then, out of the woods came a stunning sight. Trudy and Jasper, smiling and _holding hands_! I poked Fabian.

"Look." I pointed. He cursed.

"Hey, less language! Listen, they might just be friends. It`s hopefully nothing to worry about."

"Jasper`s had a thousand other girlfriends."

But when they sat down, Victor said "As it`s a holiday, I want every male to choose a song for his girlfriend. Jasper, you first."

Trudy and Jasper blushed.

Rascal Flatts 'Bless the Broken Road'.

"_I set out on a narrow way,_

_Many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn`t see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you._

_That every long-lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

_I think about the years I spent just passing through._

_I`d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

_But you just smile and take my hand._

_You`ve been there, you understand._

_It`s all part of a grander plan,_

_That is coming true._

_Every long-lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

_Now I`m just rolling home,_

_Into my lover`s arms._

_This much I know is true._

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you,_

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you._"

At the end, a happy tear fell down Trudy`s cheek. She smiled at Jasper. Fabian just stood up and walked off, Nina chasing him.

***Fabian`s POV***

****Oh my God, no. Not Trudy and Jasper. No, it`s just not natural.

"Fabian, please slow down, you know I hate running!"

"Nina, I want to get away from them two. I`ll have to pretend I`ve never met them, and I can`t do that to them. That just wasn`t natural."

"Love is the most natural thing ever. Did you ever stop to think, maybe they think us being in love is unnatural?"

I stopped dead. "It`s expected of us, we`re teenagers. But I suppose you`re right."

Nina was gasping for air. "Aren`t I always?"

"OK, Nina, I get it."

(**TIME LAPSE: THAT NIGHT**)

I walked past Trudy and Jasper`s tent. It sounded like they were laughing. Then they came out and I hid behind their tent. They set off for the woods, and I followed. Sure, it was sneaky and Nina would disapprove, but I don`t trust them. They went deep into the woods. Then Jasper sat Trudy on a bench and knelt in front of her, pulling out a little box. Oh, please, God, no.

**OK, what do you all think? We have a lot of rainbow puppies and kuppies now. I`m so happy! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you`ve really cheered me up. Please R&R! RandomDizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

***Still Fabian`s POV**.*

"Trudy Ana Rehman, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ohh, he said it! Please say no, Trudy. Please say no...

"Yes, of course I will."

Jasper slid the engagement ring on Trudy`s finger, then they stood up and looked at each other.

"Trudy, you`ve got the most beautiful eyes I`ve ever seen."

She blushed and bent her head. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Then he did something utterly disgusting. He kissed her and put his hands on the back of her head. She held onto him.

I shouted involuntarily "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They broke apart, looking all around nervously.

When they didn`t see anything, Jasper said "Trudy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jasper."

They kissed again.

I went and grabbed Nina, Patricia and Eddie. I showed them.

Nina said "Omigod, how _sweet_!"

Patricia and Eddie just said "Ugh" and left.

***Joy`s POV***

Mick and I didn`t do the serenade part of the campfire, but I wish we had. I have finally got over Nina`s boyfriend. I actually quite like Mick, but he doesn`t seem to have that kind of like for me, more`s the pity. Even Trudy seems to have a boyfriend now. I think me and Mick are the only single ones left.

"Joy, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Mick, I am."

He came in. Omigod, he looks so nice.

"I`m sorry about the whole no-singing thing. I just can`t sing in front of so many people. That`s why I wrote you this instead."

He gave me a little piece of paper.

He`d written "_Roses are red, violets are blue. No other girl in the world is as beautiful as you._"

I looked up at him, then stood up and hugged him. He smells of Lynx shower gel and freshly mown grass, which I love. He pulled me off and kissed me. Man, is he good!

***Amber`s POV***

I have and awful feeling that those weird noises are coming from Viera`s tent. And the kissy noises are coming from Joytricia`s, but Patricia and Eddie went off for a romantic stroll with Fabina. I think Moy are finally together! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee! More couple scrapbooks! I`m wearing my favourite pink silk pyjamas and fluffy slippers, with my hydrating strawberry sleepmask. I had to be careful that it didn`t have raspberries or else I`d end up having a serious pink and puffy face. Yuck.

**Sorry it was short and really sappy (yet again.) And as to Moy, really gooey. Like swimming in soft treacle, which is gross. Anyway, one of our kuppies has got to my sister`s hamster. Lot of cross-breeding with them... Anyway, we`ll have little rainbow Kamsuppies now, if there`re any more reviews! Please R&R, the world needs Kamsuppies! RandomDizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Patricia`s POV***

"You ready, Yacker?"

"No, I`m still sleeping(!) Of course I`m ready, you doofus!"

"Nice to see you too (!) I slipped notes in to Old Vic`s and Vera`s tent, but they seem to be having too much fun to notice it."

I stood up, utterly grossed out. "By too much fun, you don`t mean...?"

"I think that`s what I mean, I didn`t see. Thank God."

"Eddie Miller, what is the meaning of this message?"

Oh, God. Why is Trudy still up and wrecking a perfectly good prank?

"Are you in on it too, Patricia?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, you two, I`m not stupid. Why are you trying to scare us? We`re on holiday. Can`t you get through one holiday without trying to scare us?"

I noticed a little glittery diamond on her hand.

"Trudy, is that an _engagement ring_?!"

She looked at her hand, and went bright pink, then nodded.

"Oh, my God! Who is he?"

"Trudy, are you not coming to bed?"

I looked at her, a smile on her face. "You and _Jasper_?! Oh my God!"

"Patricia, please don`t say that."

"What`s up with my saying that?"

"I just don`t like hearing it, that`s all."

"Trudes, are you deaf? Come on, sweetheart, it`ll be light by the time you get to sleep!"

"I`ll be with you in a second, darling. Even a deaf person could hear him yelling..."

She left. I giggled. "'Even a deaf person could hear him yelling...' She`s gone all mushy."

"Like she wasn`t mushy before? 'Come on, out you hop.' She has always been mushy."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. So are we gonna go and prank Viera now?"

"Quit with the couple names. And sure, let`s go."

We snuck out of the tent. Joy and Mick have gone someplace else. Rubbish, really, they could`ve helped us.

***Nina`s POV***

I heard Patricia and Eddie sneak by. They`re up to something. Fabian`s gone all silent. No texts, calls or so much as a kiss goodnight. Amber and Alfie are texting each other, God only knows where Mick and Joy`ve gone and as to Victor and Vera, I have a terrifying feeling. Trudy`s giggling, and not for the first time since Jasper sang that song to her. I saw them, glued at the mouth about 50 times in the past hour.

"Nina, do you think that red washes all my colour out?"

"Not at all. Well, bright red does, strawberry red, not so much."

"Thanks, Nins. Why has Fabian gone all quiet on you?"

"Don`t know. He just said 'See you tomorrow' and went all quiet."

"Were you talking about the whole sad serenading thingy? You know his godfather and our housemother?"

"He wants me to agree that it`s gross that Jasper sang to Trudy. Yeah, I guess in a way, it is."

"_In a way_? Nina, they`re old. They are _not _supposed to _flirt_, for the love of pink."

"What are you on about? Trudy`s 36 and Jasper`s 38. Come on, it`s like you and Alfie in 20 years."

"Eww, us, old? Gross, I`ll start going grey again. I think Trudy has some grey."

"So do I, and I`m only 16. Wold that make me old (?)"

"No, don`t be silly. Old people have wrinkles, too, you know."

"The only wrinkles Trudy has are from too much laughing. It`s a wonder her face won`t break."

"Hey, I smile a lot, I haven`t got so much as a line. Did you hear her singing 'Call me, maybe' earlier?"

"Who sings that?"

"Nina Ann Martin, are you telling me you have never heard of Carly Rae Jepsen?!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Who the heck is she?"

Amber went white as a sheet and threw up. Immediately, Trudy ran in.

"What happened?"

"I told Amber I`d never heard of this Carly Jay Someone and she was sick."

Trudy gave me a look. "OK, tomorrow, I am so giving you a lesson. Carly Rae Jepsen is an amazing singer."

"Must be, if someone not knowing her makes my tent mate vomit."

I swear Trudy has an in-built vomit radar. She was here literally two seconds after Amber was sick.

***Fabian`s POV***

Black shirt, black jeans and half of Patricia`s makeup and remover. Plus a CD borrowed from Jerome and my portable CD player. I just won`t speak to Trudy or Jasper, unless they start being normal. And by normal, I mean break off their engagement and go back to acting like my housemother and godfather, not a couple. Seriously, they keep liplocking and making a real PDA nobody wants to see.

"Seriously, dude? Make up?"

Eddie`s voice rang in my head. Yeah, he`s a bit odd even when I`m alone. I heard a song by Carly Rae Jepsen playing and Trudy and Amber singing along, Jasper laughing.

"Is this album actually _called _'Kiss'?"

"Yeah, it is, Nina. Them two won`t shut up now until morning. But I thank God that they sound fantastic."

"You are not wrong there, Jasper. They do have great voices."

He laughed. "Watch out, Carly, here`re two new stars."

It sounded like Trudy had playfully shoved him, because a flash appeared as a sucky-slurpy noise echoed. Omigod, are they kissing _again_? They better not-

"Hey, dude. Did you see Trudy and Jasper? I think they`re engaged... why have you got half of Yacker`s make up? Are you in denial that you are a dude?"

"Ha, ha, ha(!) No, I am not."

"Why the makeup?"

"Protest against their engagement, obviously."

"Oh, now it`s obvious(!)"

I just pulled a sarcastic face at him, then returned to my new outfit.

"Hey, man, are those my jeans? And my shirts? Dude, are you a-?"

"No, Eddie. I`m not. Just shut up and let me get on with it."

Well, words to that effect.

"OK, dude. Chill out. You looking forward to meeting the mystery new girl?"

Trust Eddie to bring it back to her. He hopes she`s one of those blonde teens you see on TV, super cute and confident. I personally hope she`s a new Mara, just a background type girl.

***Joy`s POV***

Man, how did I get so lucky? My boyfriend is sporty and hot. He seems to really care, and he smells great. After reading that book Amber lent me ,'The Princess Diaries' 10, I found out that your true love smells like what you love and only to you and nobody else.

"Mick, are you like totally over Mara?"

"Yeah, course. Anyone can see, Joy`s the one for me."

"You`re a poet, do you know it?"

"Yeah. So`re you. Do you fancy a game of football on our next walk?"

"Sure."

He kissed my head.

**I have to go, one of my little Kamsuppies has got out and I found it with a pigeon. Weird little things, forever cross-breeding. Well, now we`re getting a Kamsirppy. Yay? Please review, I want to see what a Kamsirppy looks like. And please tell me if you 3 Carly Rae Jepsen too! Until next time, RandomDizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Still Joy`s POV: Next day.***

I woke up to the smell of frying bacon and..._Mick_?

"Mick, why are you in our tent at this time? You know not to visit until I`ve had a coffee!"

"Morning, Patricia. How are you today(?)"

"Needing caffeine desperately."

"OK, that`s not new. And you, Joy?"

"Great, now`s I`ve seen you."

Patricia groaned. "Shut up, being all lovey-dovey. You are making me sick, and I have nothing to be sick _with_, yet!"

"Oh, come on, Tricia. It not that bad."

Mick spoke to her like she`s a baby.

"Shut up, Mickey Mouse. I not bothered. I not happy and I need coffee."

I said "Quit the baby talk. Let`s just go and get some breakfast."

Mick went and got dressed and me and Patricia got ready. Suddenly, a few soft sobs floated our way. We were fully dressed, so we went to find out who it was.

Out of the tent. Nina was sat on a log, holding thin air, tears streaming. She looked utterly crazy.

***Nina`s POV***

I was sat talking to the poor girl who was crying on my shoulder. Then Joy and Patricia came to us.

"What are you doing, Nina?"

"She`s upset, Joy. He did it, see. He killed her."

"Whoa, Miss America, back up! Who is she and he?"

"Her name`s Evangeline. Her boyfriend killed her. His name was Charles, before he killed himself, too. Such a sad story."

Joy looked terrified. Then shrieked "Trudy! Nina`s gone mad!"

Patricia said "Joy! Sorry, Nins."

I shrugged. The poor ghost girl had lay her head on my shoulder. Joy, Trudy and Patricia came running. Trudy was panicking.

"Nina! Joy said you could see a ghost girl? Is she just talking nonsense?"

I decided to be truthful. "No, Trudy. The poor girl, she lost her family and her boyfriend killed both her and him."

Trudy`s jaw dropped. "Oh, my... That`s terrible. What`s her name? I`ll look into it."

"Evangeline Merisopi. What was the year you died, Evie?"

"1862. July 16, 1862."

"July 16th 1862."

Trudy said thoughtfully "That date is really familiar... I wonder where from..."

Evangeline was looking curiously at Trudy, as if she knew her. Which was kinda scary, as I know from reading the staff books, Trudy`s 36. The only thing I saw in the book was her name, age and year of birth. She hadn`t given the date or month, just the year. A bit odd, but then in some ways, so is Trudy.

Evangeline said "Don`t say that, Nina! The nice lady isn`t odd, she`s just sensitive."

True.

"Oh, yes! That one! I`ll go get it. I knew I know that date!"

***Trudy`s POV***

I have to have that book! I was reading it only last night!

"Lost something, Trudy?"

"I really hope not! Have you seen my book, 'The Sad Story of Mindy and Lanzorotto?"

"Oh, you mean that one you were reading last night? That was the last I saw of it. Why is it so important?"

I thought fast. "Oh, one of the students asked to read it."

"Now, Trudy, I know that`s not true. Why lie? I can try to help you find it."

"It`s something Nina said. She would prefer me not to tell, but... I trust you not to let anyone else know. She sees spirits. This particular spirit was murdered in 1862 and the book may contain something vital to solving the murder case. I was reading up in the library and two people mysteriously vanished. The woman`s body was never found and the man had seemed to have killed himself. She wanted me to keep it all quiet. Nina, not the dead person. I`m no psychic."

Jasper looked like he was having trouble processing that through his mind. I returned to frantic searching. I`d barely paused for breath during that explanation.

"OK, repeat that slowly, please, Trudy."

I repeated it as slowly as I could while I searched. When I found the book, I`d only just finished explaining. I dragged him to where Nina was sat.

"It had gone walkabout. I had to search, that`s what took so long."

I found the part of the story that may have been to do with that year.

***Patricia`s POV***

Eddie and I were singing along to our latest Sick Puppies album. Joy was moaning, but that`s not new.

"Turn that _off_ ! That`s awful!"

Eddie raised an eyebrow at me, a plan forming in his mind.

I got the hint. We turned up our sound system. Joy put her head in the pillow.

"Where`s Old Vic when you need him...?"

Mick walked in. "What the heck is that racket doing on? I thought we were on holiday."

Eddie said "Yeah, we are. And holiday, we can have our music loud."

Joy groaned. "I have to room with it here and at school! And it`s so loud, I bet even in the _school_ it`s audible!"

Just then, Vera came in, hands over her ears. "Turn that noise down! We`ve been getting complaints from the other end of the _field_."

I rolled my eyes. "Vera, this is practically silent, for us."

"To everybody else, it is quite _loud_."

I don`t quite know how to work around Vera yet. I learnt how to get around Trudy, easy-peasy. Just walk up to her and give her a hug. She`s like warm butter. Soft. And she likes it when people hug her randomly.

"Please, just turn it down."

Eddie switched it all off.

"Thank you."

Joy practically kissed Vera.

***Amber`s POV***

Alfie said "Hey, hear that?"

I listened. "Nothing."

"Exactly. Peddie have switched off their racket."

"Fabulous. Quiet. Do you like Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"Yeah. My favourite is Call Me Maybe."

"Ooh-hoo, mine too."

We wanted to sing it, but Old Vic came along.

"Please tell me you are not talking about that awful Carly Jay Jenkins?"

I started crying. "How do you not like Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"She can`t sing."

"Trudy likes her."

"Trudy`s an idiot anyway, so what does it matter if she likes her?"

"Hey, don`t you go being rude about Trudy like that! She`s no idiot, she`s really intelligent."

"Just because you fancy her doesn`t mean she`s not an idiot."

"I don`t _fancy _her. She just so happens to be a lovely woman and the times I`ve spent with her have been some of the best in my life."

"That very sad fact aside, fact remains, Trudy Rehman is a little idiot."

"Ever thought that maybe she thinks that you are an idiot?"

"No, too soft. Besides, if you don`t fancy her, why do you look all mushily at her?"

"Because... we`re engaged. That`s why."

"Slap me silly and call me the devil! You`re actually engaged to that little nutcase?"

"I really will slap you if you don`t stop calling her stupid names. Trudy is a wonderful and entertaining companion."

Aww, so sweet! He`s defending Trudy to Victor! Trudy and Jasper`s story is like 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"You _love_ her, don`t you?"

"Yes, I do. I love Trudy, yes."

Trudy herself turned up in the trees, and a tear fell.

I said "Uh, guys, said woman hiding in trees."

Jasper turned and saw Trudy, smiling slightly, tears streaming. He ran to her.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"'Trudy`s an idiot anyway, so what does it matter if she likes her' to 'Uh guys, said woman hiding in trees.'"

Jasper put an arm around Trudy, then dried her face. She nudged up, cuddling close to him. He kissed her cheek.

I cooed "Aww, so cute!"

Trudy said something, shocking us all.

"Jasper, I have something to tell you. I`m-"

**So I did a mini cliffhanger. What do you think she means? OK, sorry it was mushy. I can`t seem to make anything really dramatic. The best drama I can manage is a little bit. My poor Kamsuppy is waiting to give the world a rainbow Kamsirppy. I am a little bit freaked out by their odd choices in life. Anyway, please R&R. Sorry literally **_**everyone **_**was OOC. Please tell me if you like Carly Rae Jepsen, and I`ll include a song from her album Kiss. Until next time, RandomDizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 STILL AMBER**

"Trudy, you`re what?"

"I can`t. I want to say it, but I can`t do that to you. I`m sorry."

She ran off, in tears. I have a really bad feeling that Trudy`s...

_WHAT AM I SAYING? TRUDY ANA REHMAN, THE MOST SENSIBLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET? YEAH RIGHT!_

***Trudy`s POV***

No, no, no. I can`t say a word. Why did I even mention it? He`ll hate me for this, I just know he will. I need to just go. I have to leave Anubis, the school, and most importantly, the one I love. He doesn`t need to be pressured with this.

"Trudy, why did you go shooting off like that? What`s the matter?"

"I can`t tell you. You`d hate me for it. You don`t need this kind of pressure."

"Any pressure you have, I`ll take too."

***Patricia`s POV***

I looked at Trudy and Jasper as they hugged.

I said to Eddie "Aww, love. Don`t it just make you wanna be _sick_?"

"Yeah, it does. Especially when the ones in love are at least 1,000,000,000,000."

"I know. But times it by 150. Then you`ll have their age."

"They`re older than the Earth!"

"Yeah, so? That just makes it even worse."

"I know."

"Hey, though, Slimeball, have you ever thought of kids?"

"What are you saying, Yacker?"

***Mara`s POV***

Jerome and I were sat alone in the dark. I wish he knew my secret wish. I know for a fact that Patricia is. And Amber is. So`s Nina. I don`t know about Joy or Trudy, but they`re really secretive. Sometimes I wish I wasn`t as soft as I am. Jerome wants me to. I know he does. Sometimes, it`s depressing being the shy, bookwormy girl. I`m so glad this is the second to last night of our trip. It doesn`t seem two minutes since we got here. We`re all off for a hike tomorrow. Wish us all luck. Well, except Mick, he won`t need it. The sporty dude. For a guy, he`s a real girl. Why I wasted my time on _him_, I`ll never know.

**OK, so there you have it. For all you Fabina shippers, next chapter has mainly Fabina. And a quick spoiler alert: Fabina has gone and done something that`s going to scare the lungs out of their fellow campers! Until next update, please R&R! Until next time RandomDizzy. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 STILL MARA: NEXT DAY**

I woke up, Nina and Amber next to me. I poked Amber. Finally the last day, and a 6 mile hike. 3 miles to the middle of the field and a picnic and then 3 miles back. Trudy loves long hikes. If I didn`t know any better, she`s looking forward to going back to our Anubis lifestyle. But I have a strange feeling poor Patricia, Nins and Ambs are going to want to protest against a hike. What is Trudy singing now? It doesn`t sound like her latest sounds. You know, Carly Rae Jepsen. It sound very _rock_ like. Not Sick Puppies, she`s not that demented. Maybe it`s Poison or MeatLoaf. I personally hate her latest noises. Jerome and most of the boys fancy her and Amber and Nina and even Joy like Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Amber, get your lazy blonde bum out of that stupid sleeping bag and into your sparkly pink tracksuit!"

"Noooo... go away, I don`t wanna get up. It`s way too early..."

"It`s nearly 10 in the morning! Get your lazy bum up!"

Patricia came in, looking grumpy.

"Trudy, where`s the coffee? Come on a lady needs her coffee! And so do I."

I burst out laughing, earning a glare.

"Stop laughing, I`m deadly serious. Come on Trudy."

"Hey, go pester Vera for a coffee, I`m waking up a certain lazy blonde."

"Trudy, go away. It`s too early to hike."

"No, sweetie. You`re having your breakfast before you go hiking."

"Grrr...I don`t wanna get up, you`re not my mum."

"I know that. But I do want you up. Come on, darling, or I will start tickling you until you squeal."

Nina, already in a dark purple tracksuit, said "Hey, Trudy, what`s the newbie`s name?"

"Mandy Ozrea, she`s 16. That`s all I know."

"Oh. And how`re you feeling?"

"Um, great, thanks, Nina. And you?"

I saw the surprised expression on Trudy`s face, and noticed that she looked pale.

"I`m OK...Uh, have you been sick?"

Trudy`s eyes went wide. "Yeah, just a bit. But that`s OK, isn`t it? Everyone has a little bit of sickness. Don`t they?"

Oh my God... she`s not? Whoa, whoa, _WHOA._ Slow down, Jaffray. It`s Trudy, she would never bend the rules, not in that respect. Trudy`s a perfectly sensible person, she wouldn`t do that. But she once told me that she did want her own... oh, I don`t know and I`m not daring enough to ask her. Patricia told me of her own accord.

"Mara, sweetie, are you OK? Do you want some help?"

"Are you... umm, no, that`s OK. Are you OK?"

"Yes, of course, just a bit concerned about you. Do you have something you want to tell or ask me?"

She was sat with her arm around me, hugging me close.

"Yes, I do. I heard you say that you`d been sick this morning. You don`t have food poisoning, do you?"

"No. Well, I really hope not!"

"You know what I`m getting at, don`t you?"

"I do indeed, sweetie. I am, yes. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I want to, desperately. But I don`t think Jerome does."

"Well, Mara, you should really consider your futures, what with you being so smart. Don`t you want to go to college, have a career? Make a living, bring up a child in style? I know I may be one to talk, having to leave college two years in and starting work, but I wouldn`t want to see that happen to two very bright students. And you... you`re the brightest one. You could easily have a career in anything you put your heart and mind to. Haven`t you considered what a child at the age of sixteen could do to your future?"

"I have, now. What happened that made you drop out of college at the age of... 18?"

"I don`t like remembering it. I`ll just end up crying all over you, and I`m sure neither of us want that!"

"Did you have a baby then?"

"No. It was my parents. I lost them one day, during the summer break. It was my second year of college. For the first time since my third year of primary school, I had a close friend. We were together one day and... I got a call..."

Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn`t continue. I held her, like she`s held me countless times. She gulped.

"I`m sorry, Mara. I haven`t even brought this up with Jasper."

"Hey, it`s OK. You probably need to cry. All the stress of the past... this is the first time I`ve ever seen you cry."

"Not like your boyfriend. He`s seen me cry countless amounts of times. Mostly at sharp words from Victor."

I rubbed her back as she sobbed. Then in walked two people...

**I have to go. Time for a sleep, I think. Please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

***Mara`s POV***

Trudy was sobbing and Jasper said "Oh, no. What happened to her?"

I said "She`s having a bit of an emotional moment."

"I came to give you both a bacon sandwich and some coffee, but if you don`t feel in the mood right now, I can keep it warm for you... What is it that gave Trudy an emotional moment, anyway?"

"She didn`t want to tell me, and it hurts her."

"Aww, Trudy, is it really that bad?"

"Yes. I`ll tell you at some point when I`m not covered in all kinds."

"Oh, my poor darling. And what did you want to tell me yesterday?"

Then Jerome said "I think I`ve got it! Trudy are you...?"

"Yeah I am."

"What`s with the code? Just tell me."

I said "She`s..."

"I`m going to..."

She didn`t get the chance to finish, because he said "Trudy! That`s brilliant!"

Patricia came in. "Mara, did you tell Trudy?"

"Tell me what, Patricia?"

"About Eddie and my kid?"

Trudy`s eyes filled up again. "Oh, Patricia, this isn`t what your mum would`ve wanted to hear."

"She`s dead and gone, Trudy."

"And what about Eddie`s dad?"

"He`ll get over it. We`re happy, but we had to let an adult know."

"Well, no worries, the same with Jasper and I. You`re not alone."

"What?! Oh, Trudy, Jasper, congratulations."

I nearly fainted. Patricia`s going to get expelled and Trudy`s going to get fired... I started crying, too.

Trudy said "Oh, Mara, darling! Don`t cry. It`s going to be OK."

Jerome said "Here, Trudes, let me sort out Mara."

Oh my God, he didn`t call me Jaffray! He came and hugged me.

"It`s OK, Mars. Come on, we`ll grab some marshmallows and play 'Chubby Bunnies Love Honey.'"

Trudy cracked up then said to Jasper "Remember when we played that?"

"Yeah, a massive choking fit. You`ve not looked at a marshmallow the same way since."

"I know. But you kept eating them like nobody`s business, making me feel ill."

"Haha, OK. I can`t wait for your cravings, that`ll make us wonder."

"Excited for that? I`m trying to get past the first part of this."

"OK, OK, one step at a time then, darling."

Then Amber skipped in and recited a new poem.

"Red nails and lollipops

Pink tails and gumdrops

Purple sails and spinning tops

Gold rails and sparkly slops

Silver trails and rainbow snails."

Then she skipped back out, leaving us with our jaws hanging.

Amber Random Millington.

Trudy said "I swear Amber gets blonder every time I see her."

Jasper and Jerome said "You`re not the only one. That was so weird."

I said "Try tenting with her. She talks in her sleep about beauty regimes and boys and Carly Rae Jepsen. And most of her other music. And she sings along in her sleep."

We all started laughing.

***Nina`s POV***

I was dressed in a black tracksuit, and new trainers. And Fabian was wearing a black tracksuit and the makeup matched mine. Weirdo.

Victor actually started screaming, and Vera passed out. What a couple of girls.

Joy and Mick ran off, yelling. Eddie said "Dudes, freaky look."

Amber and Alfie ran shrieking "_FABINA HAVE BEEN REPLACED BY ALIENS_" which was even funnier. We haven`t, I`m just helping him in his protest.

Trudy and Jasper, Jerome and Amber and Patricia all walked up. Then announced what I never thought I`d hear. Trudy and Patricia announced something while Jara sat down. Fabian dragged me off into the woods.

"Great, now they`re engaged and they`re gonna keep us up all night with a screeching baby. This is bad, and a Peddie baby, too? No. I`m leaving Anubis. You coming?"

"I guess so."

**Gotta go. Until next time, RandomDizzy. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***Still Nina`s POV***

We slipped our bags out while they were going on the walk. The idea was to sneak off in the opposite direction and find our way to the school and say that we`d got lost and somehow found our way back here. Sure, it`ll worry Trudy and Jasper senseless, but they`ll find us soon enough.

"Nina, did you know my family live in the town nearest here?"

"No. It`d`ve been nice if you`d told me that. Do you have any cash, because I don`t fancy trekking all the way?"

"Yeah, no worries, I knew full well that this day would come. I didn`t expect it so soon, but I knew that the second Jasper looked at Trudy, he`d fall in love. I hope they`re happy."

"You know they`ll be worried sick, don`t you? They love you to bits. And didn`t you see all the danger Jasper put himself into for you? And Trudy, trying to prove Vera wasn`t innocent and getting kidnapped, for your education to stay in place? If they hadn`t done all that, you`d`ve been expelled and murdered. They love you, really they do."

"Obviously. I`m not saying I don`t appreciate them, I`m just saying I don`t like the idea of a marriage then their baby shrieking so nobody gets any sleep. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I take your point. Does that mean that you`ve not considered us getting married, maybe with our own kids?"

"Well, yes. I have. But I think that we should maybe do college first, then do the whole work and family thing. That`s how your gran and your parents would want you to do it."

"I suppose you`re right."

***Trudy`s POV***

"OK, kids, line up. Head count, just to make sure you`re all here."

OK, we have Amber, Mara, Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and Mick, Vera, Victor, Jasper and me...

"Where are Nina and Fabian?"

Everyone shrugged.

"We thought they were just lagging behind."

I almost fainted. I`d lost two students. Oh, this is awful...

The world went black.

***Vera`s POV*** (**A/N: I never thought I`d type those words...**)

Trudy did her head count. I think she`s a nice person, but she`s really paranoid. When she realised Nina and Fabian had done a runner, she passed out. Jasper`s holding onto her, trying to revive her. She seems to have just had a major shock. She`s always been nice to everyone. When we met she at least attempted to be nice to me. I shouldn`t`ve been so mean to her.

"What`s going on?"

Oh phew, she`s coming around. *Smiles in relief*.

"It`s OK, darling. It`s all good."

"No. We lost your godson and his girlfriend. If anything happens to them..."

"Trudy, Fabian`s relatives live in the nearest town. If anything, that`s where they`ll go, if not back to the tent. Don`t stress, they`re old enough to take care of themselves. And don`t you remember them saving you?"

Trudy was so near tears, I nearly cried myself.

"I remember. It`s just... they`re like my own children. I`d never be able to live with myself if anything happened to them."

"It`ll be OK, they aren`t stupid. They know to call us if they get lost. You just worry about you and the wiggler, OK?"

Trudy hugged him. "OK. You know this situation better than I do."

I felt so sad. Trudy`s obviously scared for them. I`d`ve never felt like that for them kids. Ever. Trudy`s such a nice person, I`m actually envious. I know it`s wrong to hate her for being so sweet, and it`s hard to hate someone who keeps being sweet to you. I don`t think Trudy has the ability to hold a grudge.

"Vera? Where is your mind?"

Victor`s voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry. Dreaming. You know me. Head in the clouds."

***Victor`s POV*** (**A/N: Never thought I`d type that either!**)

I wish I had my advice giving Corbierre. He gave me advice on Vera last time I had an issue with her. Now she seems to be a worse Arian than... who? I don`t know any Arians, do I?

"Victor, are you coming? Come on or all the food`ll be gone."

Trudy`s a pain. She`s so cheery and nicey-nicey-nice. Can`t a guy have a five minute break from a giggly girly weirdo?

I went and sat down. Trudy was singing to herself.

"_You were here  
And then you left.  
Now there`s nobody, nobody.  
Now they`re all just second-best.  
There`s nobody, nobody._

_So if you want me  
I`ll be around.  
You`re a bird in the water.  
I`m a fish on the ground.  
Just hold me closer.  
Oh, won`t you hold me down tonight?_

_But if you cut a piece of guitar string  
I would wear it like it`s a wedding ring.  
Wrapped around my finger,  
You know what I mean.  
You play my heartstrings._

_If you cut a piece of guitar stirng,  
I would wear it.  
This is the real thing.  
You know what I mean.  
You play my heartstrings._

_When you`re near,  
I feel the best.  
I`m somebody, somebody.  
It`s in my pulse,  
It`s in my chest.  
My whole body, whole body._

_So if you want me,  
I`ll be around.  
You`re a bird in the water  
I`m a fish on the ground.  
Just hold me closer,  
Oh won`t you hold me down tonight?_

_But if you cut a piece of guitar string,  
I would wear it like it`s a wedding ring.  
Wrapped around my finger  
You know what I mean.  
You play my heartstrings._

_You`re in the country  
I`m in the town.  
You`re a bird in the water  
I`m a fish on the ground.  
And I wanna be there  
For you tonight.  
And I hope you hear me  
Baby, hold on tight.  
Hold on tight.  
Yeah._

If you cut a piece of guitar string,  
I would wear it like it`s a wedding ring  
Wrapped around my finger.  
You know what I mean.

_If you cut a piece of guitar string  
I would wear it like it`s a wedding ring.  
Wrapped around my finger.  
You know what I mean.  
You play my heartstrings._

_If you cut a piece of guitar string  
I would wear it  
This is the real thing.  
Wrapped around my finger.  
You know what I mean.  
You play my heartstrings._"

I may hate Trudy and Carly Rae Jepsen, but Trudy is a fantastic singer. Even when she`s practically mute. (**A/N: I like Carly Rae Jepsen! I just thought, seeing as Victor`s a proper old grouch, he`d hate her. You know... but he talks to a dead raven!**)

***Alfie`s POV***

I love Amber. She keeps swishing that beautiful, silky blonde hair and batting those amazing blue eyes. The strawberry red top and her light pink tracksuit look so good on her. Why does she have to look so stunning?

"Alfie Lewis! I`m talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry Jerome. "

"Were you concentrating on Amber 'OTT Pink' Millington again?"

"Yeah... she`s really pretty."

"I think Mara`s better looking, but that`s just me."

Mara herself was humming 'Call Me, Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. That girl seems to have everyone hooked, even Trudy. Shocking, right? For the past 5 years, Trudy`s been hooked in the 70`s and 80`s music. Then along come Taylor Swift, Jessie J, Lady Gaga, Alexandra Burke, Alexandra Stann and Carly Rae Jepsen and she`s really into modern music? She still likes Robbie Williams and Rascal Flatts, and Billy Ray Cyrus. All her 90`s and 00`s music.

"Trudy, when`s your birthday?"

She smiled. "Not until next year, darling."

"What month?"

"April. No more questions, that`s a secret."

I intend to get her a new CD. And one of Carly`s.

Then a loud scream...

***Nina`s POV***

I wish we hadn`t done the escape! He`s just been hit over the head.

I screamed. "_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEELLLLLLLLPP!**_"

I sat on my knees and started mopping my boyfriend`s cut head. I was using my oldest top, ripped into shreds. His head was bleeding like madness, and I sobbed as I tried to stem the flow. Suddenly, Trudy`s worried voice floated to us and she sounded pretty close.

"_Nina? Fabian? Where are you? Can you hear me?"_

I shouted as loudly as I could "Trudy! We`re over here!"

"_Nina, sweetie, where are you? Are you both together?_"

"Yeah, we are! Please hurry!"

"_I`m coming! Are you both OK?_"

"No, Fabian`s been hit! His head`s cut and he`s unconcious!"

"_What?!"_

"I`m doing my best, but we need you!"

Suddenly, Trudy ran out of the woods, tears running down her face. She came running to us, and knelt with me.

"Oh, dear heaven. What happened, Nina, sweetie?"

"I don`t know. One moment we were walking and the next something hit him one the head and look at what happened!"

"Have you been ripping up your clothes?"

"Never mind my wretched clothes, let`s bother about Fabian!"

Trudy pulled out her first aid kit and started wiping up the blood, then putting in antiseptic cream and putting on tissues then binding them on with bandages. Then she tenderly turned him over and checked his eyes.

"He`s still alive, just unconcious. What were you two doing this far away, anyway?"

"I`m sorry, Trudy. I should`ve tried to talk him out of it. He was upset about you and Jasper being engaged and you... well... with the baby and he wanted to go to his family and tell them to take him out of school. And I was desperate to stay near him, blind to the dangers and then we were out of sight, so we slowed down and then this and I panicked and shredded my old top and used it to mop him up and then I heard you calling us and I couldn`t come to you for fear of losing him. And now that you`re here I`m so happy to see you and I wish I had managed to talk him out of it. We really were going to his mum and dad, Trudy, I promise we were. Are you mad at us?"

"I`m a little upset that you ran off and had us worried. But I think if I`d been in the same situation as you, I`d`ve done the same. I`m proud of you, Nina. You acted a bit silly, with the running off, but in a crisis, you acted very bravely and maturely. I have no reason to be angry, not now that I know the whole story. Next time you have a problem, you tell me. And if somebody else has a problem you think may put them in danger, you tell any responsible grown up."

"OK, Trudy. I don`t know what we`d do without you. And for the record, I think you and Jasper make a fantastic couple."

She gave me a hug. "Thanks, Nina. Here, let`s get this poor boy back to the tents."

We picked him up between us and carried him back to the tents. He was pretty heavy and we were exhausted when we finally lay him in the tent. Then Jasper came in.

**Well here`s a new chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review me! You`ll have me cheered up no end. RandomDizzy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Still Nina.**

"What happened?"

"I think he just got hit."

"With what?!"

I nearly cried. I`d only just calmed down. I didn`t fancy retelling my story.

"Where did this happen? Where were you kids?"

I just started sobbing. "I can`t... We were going to his parents` house, I promise. He was upset and he wanted to see his mum and dad. I should have talked him out of it. I wish I had. I can`t help feeling that this is all my fault."

Trudy hugged me. "No, Nina. It`s not your fault."

"Who hit him?"

"I-I don`t know. It was just so quick, I didn`t see who it was."

"Oh. Thanks Nina."

I wish I`d seen the attacker. I can`t help feeling that I brought all this stress on them.

"Nina, I don`t think that you should be blaming yourself."

"Trudy, I can`t help it."

"Sweetie, you know that it would`ve happened even if you hadn`t gone. He`d`ve died if you hadn`t been there."

"Trudes, I feel that it`s my fault because I didn`t try my best to talk him out of it. I did say that love is the most natural thing any person can feel."

"And that is true."

"And I said that maybe you see our love as odd too."

"No we don`t. We see it as ordinary for your age."

*Mara`s POV*

I was sat around our picnic blanket with the Anubis residents. And Victor and Vera, who weren`t much use to us as they were stuck together, incapable of any speech at all. Actually, come to that, Amber and Alfie were in the same state. Patricia and Eddie were listening to Eddie`s Ipod. And as to Mick and Joy... well, they were laughing at something or other.

"Do you think Nina and Fabian are OK, Jerome?"

"Yeah, I thought they were with Trudy and Jasper."

"What if they didn`t find them?"

"The volume of Nina`s shriek, I`d say they found them..."

"I guess. I really hope nobody got hurt."

"Too badly, anyway."

"Jerome!"

"OK, sorry! Look, even if someone _is_ hurt, Trudes knows how to heal any injury."

"I know, but what if they`re already dead?"

"Then Trudy and Jasper would be back here and reporting to the ones who are supposed to be looking out for us."

"Yeah... I really hope that nobody`s dead."

*Back In Anubis. Mandy`s POV*

I searched the whole house. I saw nobody. I was told that I would find at least 12 people here? I wish I had the psychic abilities of my friend Lissie back home. A real group of oddballs. Lissie, Mike and me. Lissie, the psychic. Michael, the Fish Zombie, also known as a Fombie. Me, the Vampire. I`m Mandy Ozrea and I`m 270. I look 16. I wear a light pink t-shirt and black jeans and silver high heels.

"Hey, Mand... Nobody upstairs."

"Great... we`re alone in this place. Well, at least you feed on water and I feed on blood and spiders.. Lovely... I hope I can find a mouse or a spider."

"Me, too. Speaking of which I`m starving. Where the heck is that water hole?"

"We`re in a house, Mike. Not a desert. The closest you`re coming is the sink. Now get your head under that tap. It might wet you enough to help you think straight."

"Thanks Mandy."

"You`re 150, grow up."

"You`re 120 years older. You grow up."

He looks 15 when he has his mask on. Without it, he looks like a really old fish with green hair. Otherwise, his mask looks quite nice. Blue eyes, olive skin and black wig. He wears black jeans and a white shirt with purple shoes with pink soles. He looks scary when he goes swimming, so he doesn`t go swimming.

"Stick that head of yours under the tap, you idiot. If only Lissie was here."

She`s the youngest of our group. She`s really a teenager. Only 15. We all are educated at home, or were. Our psychic is like our sister, we can`t get on without her.

"I _am_ here, you dizzies."

We ran and engulfed her in a massive bear hug. She squealed.

"OK, chill!"

We backed off, and she gasped. Her soft red-brown locks tumbled about her shoulders. She`s a psychic human, she needs actual food.

"So, how are you getting on at school(?)"

"Oh, fantastically. These past 15 minutes have been the best of our lives(!)"

We all collapsed in laughter.

*Trudy`s POV*

My mobile vibrated.

"_Hey, Trudy. You have 3 new teens waiting for you in Anubis. Mandy Ozrea, Michael Murdock and Lissie Dawes. See you. Eric."_

I let out a scream, and Jasper put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Trudy! You`ll wake everybody up."

"That`s the point! We need to get back! The new kids got there early!"

"Oh, God."

(Time Lapse: Back at Anubis. Still Trudy.)

We opened the door. I saw the house, but as opposed to a very dusty house, I saw polished surfaces and a dust free environment.

And in came three kids...

**Have to go, being rushed. Until next time, RandomDizzy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Still Trudy

The three teenagers stood looking at us. The tallest had a dramatic sweep of waist length midnight hair, a deathly pale face and scarlet lips. She wore a light pink t-shirt and black jeans with silver high heels. The boy had short black curls and olive skin with blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with black jeans and purple shoes. The smallest was a girl, with soft and fluffy red-brown hair and dark eyes. She was pale, but she wasn`t as pale as the other girl. She beamed at us. Her clothes were a turquoise blue shirt and tight blue skinny jeans and black boots.

The small one said "Hi, I`m Lissie. Nice to meet you."

The boy said "I`m Michael Murdock. Nice to see you."

The tall girl said, quietly and weakly "I`m Mandy Ozrea."

I stood staring. These children looked so nice and yet they didn`t seem human. There was a supernatural aura that came off them. They seemed unearthly, they didn`t look human. The youngest did seem only remotely human. I didn`t understand. Then I realised. Amber let out a shriek. A spider was scuttling along the floor and Mandy looked at it, with interest. She had a hungry look in her eyes.

I said "Mandy, do you want something to eat, sweetie?"

She shook her head resignedly as the spider scuttled into a hole. "That`s OK, ma`am."

The girl... Lissie...said "Hey, Mands, it`s not like she can`t cook. Trudy`s a great cook."

Did I tell her my name?

"Trudy, come on. You need to sit down. You look in danger of fainting."

I was feeling faint, but she knew my name without my saying it!

"Trudy, do you feel OK? You look a bit pale. Do you need a doctor?"

A gust of wind and I smelled vanilla, death, chocolate and a slight fishy smell.

"Why can I smell death, fish, vanilla and chocolate?"

Lissie said "Vanilla is Mandy`s perfume, chocolate is just my shower gel and as to fish, you`re probably hungry."

"What about the smell of death? That wasn`t here before we left."

"Maybe it`s a mouse. We opened up the windows, so maybe the smell is coming from outside?"

"I suppose. Did you see anything?"

"Yes, I saw a rat in the garden. Mandy swept it away. Mike was too busy testing the shower. I was scrubbing all that dust. This place looked totally untouched, there was at least a week`s worth of dust and dirt. I think something died in that cellar, it made me reel going down."

Victor said "You went in the cellar?"

"Well, I could smell something utterly rotten coming from there. Either A: Something died in there or B: Somebody let one go. I think it`s more A than B. I did find a few dead bats..."

"Oh, they must have been nesting."

I felt ill. Dead creatures? I`d only been gone a week! Colours bled together as I went dizzy.

"Trudykins? You feeling alright?"

I can`t see straight and he`s asking if I feel OK?

"Aside from not being able to see and everything going everywhere, yes, never better."

Mandy said "OK, tall man who likes her, take her to lie down. I`ll call a doctor. Liss, go stick some soup on the hob for her."

I saw a shape nod and go into the kitchen, then I felt myself being lifted and carried to my room.

"I`m OK."

"No, you`re not. You nearly fainted. You need to rest."

"Your caring can really get in the way of everyday things."

"So can you nearly passing out. Just relax. It`s no good to keep running about in this state anyway."

Then there was a loud sizzle and shriek of pain...

**Have to go, gotta give back the computer. Thanks for reading! Until next update, please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


	13. Last Chapter Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Still Trudy

"Lissie, what`s up?"

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Jasper on my heels. I saw the two girls looking at Lissie`s hand. It had gone scarlet and blistered.

"I burned my hand on the hob. Well, I only have myself to blame, don`t I?"

I said "Lissie, are you OK?"

"I guess. It`s not the first time. And knowing me, it won`t be the last."

Mandy said softly "Miss... do you have any bandages to help Lissie`s injury?"

Lissie said softly "Mandy... Miss Rehman has other things, like herself, her boyfriend and her child to care about. I`m not fussy about my injury, so don`t go bothering her with it."

"Liss, it needs some help."

"I`ll stick it under the cold water. No biggie."

How on earth did she know about the little one? I haven`t even mentioned it! All I did is nearly faint. Anyone can go really dizzy.

"No worries, Miss Rehman. I promise you, it`s not supernatural. But around here, I wouldn`t be surprised if we _did _get something supernatural..."

She`s a psychic.

"No I`m not, what gave you that idea?"

"That. How you knew exactly what I was thinking."

"Yes, OK, I have some idea of what you`re thinking. But that comes from your expression. You looked like you were doing some kind of intense study. You know, reckoning up what I`m like through my features. And as to your little one, it`s clear from how you look so excited. Your eyes, that`s what shows your extreme excitement. And your almost fainting."

"How can you tell? Just by looking at my eyes?"

"Call it a... feminine intuition. You look at my eyes and see what comes of it."

I looked at her eyes. Deep chocolate brown eyes, and so hypnotising. I saw an intense glitter of psychic ability and I knew she was reading my thoughts. She had this little look in her eyes that clearly said she knew more about me than I did.

"You know all about me now, don`t you, Lissie?"

"I do. You`re a calm woman, loving and gentle. And you`re easily spooked, and quite close-minded to protect yourself from any frights. If you had the right kind of help, you could be a psychic spiritual. Not like thought readings, more transferring messages to living beings from their departed loved ones. You would be a good friend to the spirits that I see. They`d welcome such a sweet and caring woman to be an earthly friend. You have hoped for this child all your life. Now that it`s coming, you`re worried for it`s safety and you have the nervous feeling that he may leave you, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. How did you know all that from one look at my eyes?"

"I sense things. Not beyond you`re own senses, but a little further than your mind will permit. You could use a few sessions with me and the other two."

"How do you mean... sessions?"

"Well, we summon up spirits and we chat to them. I think your mum and dad will pay you a visit... They told me they miss their little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They said to tell you 'Princess, the earth is nothing without the sun. We are nothing without you.' I think that means that you are the light of their lives and afterlives."

A tear fell down my face.

"They`re watching everything you do, smiling at you. They say they wish they could be here in person, and that they`re proud of you for following your dream."

"Do you mean... they actually can materialise?"

"Sometimes. It truly depends on our sitters. You can see them tonight, if that`s what you`d like. I`m sure they`d be happy to see you in person again. They love you to bits."

I was flooding with tears. This girl is so nice, so soft. And she`s told me things my parents only ever said to me. They used to call me their little princess and tell me I lit up their lives. I hope I can hear them again soon.

**OK, that`s it. There`s a sequel: The Psychic, Vampire and Fombie in Anubis. Look out for it. But until then, please R&R. RandomDizzy. :D**


End file.
